1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to managing the involuntary loss of bladder control and more particularly to a device that is worn by men to manage incontinence without embarrassment and with dignity and discreteness.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Urinary incontinence is an involuntary leaking of urine and is a widespread problem for both men and women of all ages. One symptom experienced by men, is after they finish urinating and they seem to have emptied their bladder, they continue to pass small amounts of urine and experience urine leakage. As a result, they can experience the embarrassment of small but visually noticeable wet spots adjacent the flies' area of their trousers.
Many men attempt to train the muscles in the pelvic floor but too many continue to have problems with urine leakage as described. Many different solutions to this problem have been tried. However, they often involve complicated mechanical steps that are prone to malfunction. Further, these prior art devices lack discreteness. Likewise, the prior art includes absorbent devices that disadvantageously rely on providing a large area of absorbent, usually in the form of pants or diapers. Not only is such an arrangement uncomfortable, it requires involved procedures for applying and removing the device.
Unfortunately, the social stigma and embarrassment associated with urinary incontinence can contribute greatly to the distress, depression, isolation and social withdrawal experienced by some affected individuals. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved way for a male to manage his incontinence without embarrassment and with dignity and discreteness so that he may continue to lead an active life and enjoy a high quality of life.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome shortcomings of the prior art.